It Could Only Go So Wrong
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Yami's a track star with a secret, Yugi's a witch and Yami's undoing. This can't possibly end well for anyone, right? Puzzleshipping, one sided Jou/Yugi, Yaoi BL. Don't like, don't read. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! New story here for ya. This one actually came to me in a dream, just had to touch it up a little and voila! Though I did borrow some themes from Vampire Diaries and stuff, just a heads up.**_

 _ **Marik: You're so unoriginal -Laughs-**_

 _ **You're so not in this story!**_

 _ **Marik: ... -Stomps Off-**_

 _ **Now, where was I?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I'm just using the characters to do as I please. Thank you.**_

 _ **Everything Isn't The Way It Seems**_

"Whoo!"

The crowd cheered as Yami crossed the finish line in first place as expected. No one could beat Domino's Yami Atemu, it was simply impossible.

Kneeling over, Yami panted feigning exhaustion as a smirk crept it's way unto his face, another victory in the bag. Standing upright, Yami waved smugly towards the crowd - the other athletes now finishing their race.

Not even batting an eyelash at his clearly worn out competitors, Yami continued waving at the crowd of cheering teens his ego being stroke by every praise sent his way. Finally having his fill, Yami made his way into the Locker Room.

I watched as the School's star track runner made his way to the locker room, all the while smirking annoyingly at his many devoted fans.

'God this is annoying'. Glancing to my side I saw my best friend cheering away excitedly - he was always easily excited anyway. Covering my face with both hands, I groaned frustrated with the entirety of it all, I'm such a sucker for Jou's antics.

"Jou".

The blonde only kept on talking with a schoolmate, gushing over Yami and his "amazing race".

His words, not mine.

I prodded at the blondes shoulder relentlessly, but still he continued to ramble on. "Jou!". Twisting around, Joey blinked owlishly at me before smiling widely. "Yug', what's up?".

Rolling my eyes at his response, I gestured to the children already filing out my point clear as day. But this way Jou.

"Everyone's leaving, Jou. And this may come as a shock to you but, I want to go home too". I smiled as he finally looked around at the already half empty stadium before turning to me with a sheepish grin. Grabbing my hand, he said bye to his friend and dragged out as well. "Sorry, Yug'. I got a little distracted".

Little was putting it lightly but I said nothing and just let him lead the way, a smile plastered across my face until the next words out his mouth crumbled it away. "Did you see Yami today?" I groaned as Jou's excitement reared it's ever persistent head again.

"He'd be pretty hard to miss, Jou".

Not hearing my response, he just continued on merrily. "He was amazing!". I just looked away and watched as the sun set in the distance as we made our way back to my place, Jou was staying the night. Again.

"And those tights he was wearing. Whoo man!". Frowning, more of a pout really, I peered up at him curiously. I knew Jou was bisexual but I didn't know he had feelings for Yami, it was a bit unnerving to be honest. Seeing Jou peer down at me from the corner of his eyes, I only squinted at him - he was so confusing at times. I rolled my eyes when I saw his smile.

"Jou, I love you and all"- Jou blushed and averted his gaze. "But let's not ever talk boys, please". My response was a cheeky grin, the blush still evident on his face. I shrugged it off as the chilly night air.

Though he has been blushing a lot lately, maybe he's sick or coming down with something. Filing away that tidbit of information, we rounded the corner just a block away from the Game Shop now.

Passing by an alley on our way, I didn't notice Jou had stayed behind until I could only hear the shuffling of my own feet. Pausing, I glanced back to see Jou staring into the alley way, horror written all over his face and all color drained from it.

"Joey!"

Rushing over I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hoping to get some form of response from the suddenly mute teen. "Jo-". Cut off, I paused as I heard something hitting the floor behind me. Twisting around, I quickly covered my mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to tear it's way out my throat.

Getting over my initial shock surprisingly quick, I grabbed Jou and made to run only to stumble when he didn't budge an inch. Now he was mute and paralyzed, of course. I pulled his arm to no avail, he wouldn't move at all. "Y-Yami...".

So much for being mute.

Standing straight, I swallowed deeply before turning and coming face to face with Yami. Biting my tongue I stopped the scream that nearly wormed it's way out at how close in proximity Yami was to him. Getting a good look at him, I noticed his demonic like eyes and the blood dripping from his chin - the blood of the body laying a few ways behind them. Dead.

"I really wished you hadn't seen anything". Immediately His eyes enlargened and then retracted as he finished his sentence.

"I didn't see anything". I sucked in a breath as Jou repeated his words as if in trance. Forgetting entirely about the danger in front of us, I turned to face my friend who only stared back into Yami's eyes dazed.

"Jou?". Reaching up to cup his cheek, I squeaked as my hand was yanked out of the air and turned to face a glaring Yami. Growling, he did that eye trick again and grabbed my shoulders. "You didn't see anything". He grounded out then frowned at me confusedly as I only regarded him with a panicked expression. Shaking me in frustration, he yelled at me. "Why aren't you listening?!".

Instantly, I snapped out of my panicked state and glared at him, the street lights flickering and car alarms blaring loudly, I had to get Jou out of here. Raising my hand, I watched as the distracted Yami dropped to his knees, gripping the sides of his head and screaming in pure agony. "Motus".

A loud snap rang out throughout the alleyway as Yami stopped screaming and slumped to the floor - his neck snapped. On cue, Jou stumbled about looking around, no longer in a trance. Stopping the car alarms and street lights, I grabbed his arm and hauled him away from the scene. The neighbors were soon to come out after the disturbance I just caused.

Slamming the door shut, I dragged Jou up the stairs and into my room slamming that door shut also. With all the noise he was making, Grandpa was sure to make an appearance.

Laying Joey down on my bed, I frowned at his blank expression. "Joey?".

Blinking, he fixed his gaze on me. "Yug'?" My frown deepened and I looked at the door expectantly. Where the check was his Grandpa. "What happened?". Biting my lips, I looked anywhere but at his brown eyes that stared questionably back at me. "I can't remember anything since turning that corner. Yug', what happ-".

"You ran into a wall". Snapping my attention to my bedroom door, I sighed in relief as my Grandpa stood there. "You challenged Yugi here to a race and got distracted - as usual - and crashed into a wall. Poor Yugi had to drag you all the way here, good thing I was outside waiting up for you two". He laughed heartily relieving the tension in the room and Jou's shoulders. It was really unnerving how easily his Grandpa lied like that.

Relaxed and exhausted, Jou yawned wide before laying his head on the pillow. "Heh. Thanks Yug'". Clearly buying the story, Jou zoned out immediately. Smiling in response, I tucked him in and then made my way outside the room, Grandpa not too far behind.

Closing the door, I faced him wringing my hands anxiously. "What happened, my boy?". Looking off to the side, I let my eyes travel back to his. A grave expression plastered across my face.

"I think we may have a vampire problem"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Well, that was fun. Did you guys think so too? Leave a review and let-**_

 _ **Marik: Seriously?**_

 _ **-Twitches-**_

 _ **Malik: -Drags Away Marik- Idiot!**_

 _ **-Breathes Deeply- As I was saying. Please read-**_

 _ **Marik: And NOT review!**_

 _ **That's it! -Tackles Aside- You little fake blonde maniac -Pummels-**_

 _ **Marik: Ack! Get him off, get him off!**_

 _ **Malik: Uh, please R &R. Deemy would really appreciate that**_

 _ **C'mere you little twerp!**_

 _ **Malik: -Cringes At The Sound Of Breaking Glass-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm here with the second of -Dramatic Music Plays- It Could Only Go So Wrong!**_

 _ **Yugi and Ryou: -Claps Excitedly-**_

 _ **-Bows- I always liked you guys better.**_

 _ **Marik: -Glares From His Gagged and Bound Position-**_

 ** _Gewlface - Thanks! And don't worry about Marik. I'll deal with his ass. I hope you continue reading the story._**

 ** _Spells are in bold._** **"Like This".**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I'm just a guy using the characters for his own biddings.**_

 _ **A Serious Problem**_

 ** _Riiiiiiinnggg!_**

Stuffing my books into my locker, I sighed wondering where Jou was. The blonde was back to normal but I hadn't seen him since he ran out this morning. It was a bit relieving to know he didn't remember anything that transpired last night. Thank Ra for that

"You snapped my neck".

Startled, I slammed my locker shut and whirled around to face the source of all this mess - Yami Atemu.

Rubbing his neck pointedly, he scowled at me annoyed and I only stared back still trying to progress the fact that he was standing before me. A part of me was relieved he wasn't a weird human with hypnotic abilities that he killed and the other half was frustrated with the entirety of it all. A vampire in Domino, bloody fantastic.

"Say someth-".

"What did you do to Jou?".

Staring at me perplexed he shut his mouth with an audible snap. "Did you compel him?"

Shifting on his feet from left to right, he glanced around making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation before leaning close. "You're a witch aren't you?". Looking me up and down he scrunched up his nose. "You don't really look like much, to be honest".

Fisting my hand, I smiled when his eyes widened and he leaned against the lockers in obvious torment. "To be honest, I don't much care what you think".

Crying out in pain, he glared up at me. "S-stop it". He growled at me.

Relenting, I lifted my chin and watched as he panted trying to regain his breath. Stepping closer, I bent down to whisper in his ear missing the shiver that went through his body at the action. "I know what you are and like hell if I'll let run around Domino as you please. Not where my friends live". Backing up, I stared at with a blank expression before walking around him. When had I gotten so ballsy?

All too suddenly I found myself pressed between the lockers and Yami's way too warm to be normal body. Looking up, I shivered slightly as his fangs grazed my neck. "You really don't want to make an enemy out of me, Yugi". Steeling myself, I pushed him off and made to get as far as possible from him stopping when two arms halted my escape."I don't want to have to hurt your blonde friend just because _someone_ ticked me off.

SSnapping out of my daze, I glared furiously at him not missing the way he flinched back. "If you hurt him-".

"You'll what?".

" **Phesmatos Extandas Lomiano".** Meeting his challenge, I watched as his skin started to burn and him flinching away.

"You little-"

Cutting him off with a well placed kick to his groin, I glared as he sank to his knees. "You just made the enemy of a witch". Cancelling the spell before he set aflame in the hallway, I stomped away from the groaning figure and made my way to my next class.

 _ **Scene Break**_

"Hey Yug'". Looking up from my lunch, I smiled as Jou made his way over and sat beside me underneath our tree.

"Hey, Jou. What's up?". Leaning against me, he grabbed one of the riceballs from my lunch and munched away. Used to this already, I just pushed the lunch box in between us.

Smiling gratefully, he dug in without a second thought. "Hey, do you have any plans after school?". Looking up at him thoughtfully, I shook my head.

"No, why?".

Blushing, he pulled at his shirt collar and looked anywhere but at me. This again? "Jou, are you feeling okay?". I placed my hand on his and immediately his blush spread all over his face and neck.

"I-I'm fine!". Did he just squeaked?

Standing upright, he rubbed the back of his head his blush never relenting. "Yugi". Did he just call me by my name? Something must really be wrong. "You wanna go out? With me, that is". He stammered.

Hearing muffled laughter behind, I turned spotting Yami leaned up against a tree smirking at us. Scrambling to my feet, I glared as he made his way over ignoring me and stood beside Jou. "Why yes, Jou. I would love to go out with you". Compelling him, Yami smirked as Jou immediately stepped closer to him.

"What are you doing to him?!". Pushing him away, I stood in front of Jou, who refused to look my way and only stared towards Yami. "Jou?".

Blinking, he looked down at me frowning as if he didn't recognize me at all. "Why don't you just but out, Yugi". Brushing past me he made his way over to Yami who smirked smugly at me before sauntering away, Jou in tow.

 _ **Scene Break**_

"Grandpa!". Rushing through the doors of the game shop, startling the two customers, I made my way over to my Grandpa who was in the middle of making a purchase.

"Yugi?".

"It's Yami... Yami took him...". A silence ensued throughout the room then.

"We're closed". He ordered.

"Wait. Wh-".

"We're closed!". He barked and a short burst of wind followed not long after scaring the customers and sending them scrambling out the door. "Come, Yugi". Not waiting for a response, he made his way up the stairs, I trailing along behind him.

Entering my room, I watched as he pulled an old book from a secret compartment even I hadn't known about and placed it in my hands. Upon inspection I realized it was a Grimore but not ours, I had already skimmed through ours. "Grandpa?".

He held up his hand stopping me. "No time to explain". Making a swiping motion with his hand, I gasped as the book flew open and the pages turned until finally settling on a locater spell. "Here. Use these items Jou left behind". Taking one of Jou's favorite shirts, I awaited further instructions. "Try picturing him in your minds eye". Doing as I wad told, I pictured Jou and began chanting the spell.

 **"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras".** Upon completion, I gasped as many different images shifted through my mind and the room becoming drastically cold although no windows were open. Focusing on the images playing through my mind, I groaned as my back arched and an image of Jou came into view. "Jou". Hearing me, said blonde whirled around until he saw an image of me in the mirror. "Jou".

Suddenly my view changed and I was staring into fierce red eyes. "Aaah!". Breaking the spell, I dropped to my knees gasping for breath as a pair of arms held me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"What did you see?".

Wiping the blood from my nose, I looked up to meet his eyes. "I found him".

 _ **To be Continued..**_

 _ **R &R please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, guys. Third chapter of 'It Could Only Go-**_

 ** _Marik: 3 freaking reviews?! You mean people actually like this sh- -Gun Goes Off Leaving Gaping Hole In Wall Beside Him- Eep._**

 _ ** _Ryou: -Looks Up As Ceiling Shakes- Got any eights?_**_

 _ ** _-Blows Gun- Now, for the reviews_**_

 _ ** _(Gewlface) Haha! XD I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so much, seeing your review made me laugh so much. Thank you for that. P.s. Take Marik anytime and it gets better for Jou._**_

 _ ** _(Massmoria Lacrimosa) -Strokes Beard Also- Thank you. Thank you very much._**_

 _ ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn it, it hurts to acknowledge it._**_

 _ ** _The Duel_**_

"You can't be serious, Yugi". He watched as I made my way across the room carrying a handful of dried herbs. Scrunching them up, I placed them in a bowl filled with a white liquid. "This is a suicide mission!". He shouted, my hair blowing back from the force of it.

"I'm going Grandpa". Closing my eyes, I began the spell. " **Phasmatos Navara** ".The contents in the bowl suddenly start stirring on it's own and darkening also. " **Pulsus Sanguinox** ". Upon completion, the contents abruptly stop, now a black murky color.

"Yugi". He tried again.

Not sparing him a glance, I drank it all clenching my eyes shut tightly, willing myself not to bring it all back up. Not letting that slow me down, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, Grandpa not too far behind.

"Yugi, he'll kill you!".

"Let him try". Walking towards the door, I pulled it open ready to leave and find my best friend.

"Yu-".

"He has Jou!". Racing out, I slammed the door behind me and made down the road to Jou's location. Why the hell wasn't there a teleportation spell?

 _ **Scene Break**_

Hunched over and panting, I glared up at the abandoned house where I knew Jou was being held. It was all too cliche.

Strolling up to the house, I paused wondering if I should bring the doorbell.

...

" **Motus** ". Blowing the door of it's hinges, I stepped inside and look around at all the dust covered or moldy objects in the house. Cautiously stepping further in, I squeaked as the floorboards immediately creaked from the added weight and covered my mouth to stop any other sounds from coming out. There was a high possibility Yami already knew about his house guest but let's not give up on hope so easily.

Making my way upstairs, I ignored every noise of protest it made from my actions and peered down the hallway leading to what was most likely the bedrooms and bathroom. Stepping forward, I jumped at the sudden noise of something breaking downstairs and whirled around searching frantically for any movements. All I saw were shadows. "Should have brought a flashlight".

"You should have". Twisting around, I was faced with a demonic looking Yami, his fangs enlargened.

"Shit!".

And like that he was upon me, has fangs sinking deep into my neck and going for the kill immediately. As soon as he started he immediately regretted it as he pulled back choking, the same black substance from the spell oozing down his chin. "What did you do to me?". He rasped out, hand gripping his neck.

Ignoring him, I made a cutting motion with my fingers snapping his neck. Again.

Pressing my palm against my wound, I raced forward towards the attic because where else would Jou be held? The house didn't have a basement.

Pushing open the door, I gasped as I found one of my longtime friends strewn up by chains. "Jou!". Rushing over, I checked his body for bite marks and his pulse, all too relieved when I found he was unharmed just unconscious. " **Fractos** ".

Catching him as the chains holding him broke, I sighed in relief knowing I got my best friend back and no one got hurt.

Feeling him shift in my hold, I looked at him as he slowly came to. "Yug'?".

Smiling at the nickname, I held him tighter. "Don't worry, Jou. You're safe now".

Still not fully conscious, he merely nodded his head. "That's great. But..." I tensed as the floorboards behind me creaked. "There's this really hot guy glaring at us".

All too soon I felt myself being torn away from Jou and sent crashing into a table on the other side of them. "Yugi!". Clearly Jou was fully conscious now. Groaning, I made to get up only to fall as a pain in my thigh made it's notice. Looking down I saw part of the table embedded into my thigh and bleeding profusely **(1).**

I hissed in pain as I tried shifting my leg. _Fuck. Shit. That hurts!_

Chuckling at my new dilemma, Yami grabbed Jou by his hair and turned him to face to me. Looking up wide eyed, I struggled trying to crawl closer to them, I had to save Jou. "Jou!".

A murderous glint in his eyes, he watched as I pitifully struggled to get closer. "I told you someone would get hurt if you upset me". He reminded me placing his unoccupied hand on Jou's chin.

Squaring himself for the inevitable, Jou watched Yugi try his hardest to reach him. He only hoped that his pal would somehow make it out of this alive. Tears rolling down his face, he smiled. "I love you, Yugi".

 _ **SNAP**_

"Jou... JOU!".

Scowling, Yami watched his body hit the floor with a dull thud. "No, no, no, no, no...". Clawing my way desperately towards him, I ignored the other the presence in the room, my sole focus to reach Jou. Reaching for his hand, I cried out as a foot slammed into my injured leg. Blinking past the tears, I looked back to see Yami glaring darkly towards Jou's lifeless buddy. Jou never done anything to deserve this!

'Kill him!'. My mind raged. 'Rip his heart out through his chest'.

Any other situation I would of been horrified by those dark thoughts but right now, I just wanted to avenge Jou - even if I had to put my life on the line **(2).**

Curling my wrists, I sent a piece of the previously broken table into his chest just barely missing his heart. Taking satisfaction in the scream that rang out throughout the room, I fisted my hands pulling the piece of wood out before sending it into his stomach and breaking off piece inside.

"Aaahh!". Writhing in pure agony on the floor, I crawled towards him, a dead look in my eyes.

"Poor Yami". He looked across at me as I made my way over, a look of utter defeat and something else played across his face. "Now you'll know how it feels like to die. Twice!".

"Wait. Wait!". Something flashed in his eyes but I paid it no notice.

" **Le Spectro Tre...** ". I watched as blood started pouring out where his heart was located. I didn't notice his screams nor the body behind me shifting. " **Colo Ves Best-** ".

"... Yugi?".

Startled by the sound, the spell failed and I turned around to see Jou trying to sit up. Forgetting about the panting boy in front me, I crawled back towards Jou missing the hurt look and glare Yami shot at Jou.

Watching my previously dead best friend sit up and rub his neck, I couldn't but feel that this was somehow all very wrong. "Owwwww..". Dropping all coherent thoughts, I tackled him to the floor finally letting loose the waterworks as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Oomph!".

"You're alive!".

"Wait, what?". Wrapping his arms around me, he looked around the room before he zeroed in on the blood pooled on the floor.

Pulling back and sitting in his lap, I tried to say at least something. "I saw you... How are you... You died!".

Finally tearing his eyes off the blood, he looked at me panicked. "WHAT?!".

Shaking away the thoughts, I just hugged him again. "We'll deal with it later. I'm just glad you're alright". I felt his chest vibrate before I heard him chuckle.

All too soon the peaceful atmosphere was shattered as Jou inhaled deeply breathing in my scent, his head positioned right beside the neck wound I received from Yami. Yelping as Jou bit me, I pushed at his shoulders to get him off but he only tightened his hold on me. "Jou! Let me go!".

"Yugi!". Suddenly I was in a different pair of arms and Jou was sent hurtling out the window. Struggling away from my savior, I looked outside trying to spot my blonde friend.

"Jou!".

"He's gone Yugi". Looking back, I glared at Yami not missing his flinch this time. "He's a vampire now..".

"The hell did you do to him?".

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Yami:... What the hell was that?!**_

 ** _-Twiddles Thumbs- Uhh..._**

 ** _Yami: Why did I hurt my Yugi- kun like that?! I would never do that._**

 ** _Marik: Get over it, Pharoah -Stands Protectively In Front Of Me-_**

 ** _Uhhhhh..._**

 ** _Yugi and Ryou: Since Deemy is so busy with his "boy troubles" (I heard that!) We'll be taking over from here. (1) This is too alert you readers that the spell used was cancelled then. Physical pain from anything but a vampire breaks the spell. (2) Who ever watches Naruto should already know that one! Please read and review and may Deemy ever realize we're just pigments of his imagination~_**

 ** _-Head Creaks Around Slowly- What was that?_**

 ** _Yugi and Ryou: Gotta go. Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with the fourth installment of 'It Could Only Go So Wrong'. I just want to say thank you for the reviews, follows and favs this story has gotten so far. I hope you keep reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Marik: Booooring! You and I both know they're here for me -Smirks-**

 **-Glowers- You're not in this story.**

 **Marik: -Twitches- Wait. You were serious?!**

 **Heh.**

 **(Gewlface) Lmao! Why did you brink someone's nose? I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm really sorry for well, kinda killing Jou -Shuffles Around- It was for the plot. Forgive me?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did then I wouldn't have to put up with Marik all the time**

 **Ryou: Word.**

 _ **The Truce**_

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

Not a second later the door was yanked open, and a pair of familiar amethyst eyes came into view, peering concernedly at the duo. Leaning heavily on Yami's shoulder, I looked up to meet his worried gaze. "Yugi!". Stepping out, he reached for me and ignored the other presence beside me. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, he swept his gaze over my battered and bruised body. "What the hell happened?".

Nudging my head in Yami's direction, I scowled. "Him".

Finally taking notice of the person beside me, Grandpa smiled kindly. "Thank you for helping my Yugi home. Are you one of his friends?".

Smirking in response, he shifted his his hold on me slightly. "I'm more of a special kind of-". I cut him off with a sharp jab to his sides, and seethed through clenched teeth.

"Grandpa. This is Yami". Immediately all light drained from his eyes and his gaze hardened, but his smile never once faltered.

"Oh?". He voiced in a clipped tone. "What is he doing here, Yugi?".

Averting my gaze, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming my frustrations. "Can you invite him in? I'll explain everything once we're all inside". Smile finally dropping, he turned suspicious eyes towards Yami, knowing all the stress he caused his grandson these past few days.

Stepping aside, he made room for them to pass. "Yami, would you like to come inside?". He offered with a hard glare.

Smirk still plastered across his face, Yami inclined his head. "I'd _love_ to". He purred, his gaze now fixed on me. I just narrowed my eyes in response before a squeak tore it's way out my mouth as Yami lifted me up bridal style, and carried me inside.

Watching the spectacle in amusement, Grandpa directed him into the living room. Spluttering indignantly, I struggled in vain in his arms to which he just regarded my efforts with a dry stare. "You do know I'm a vampire, right?". He pointed out amused.

"You do know I snapped your neck, twice now".

Instantly, all amusement left his face and he dumped me unceremoniously onto the couch. Despite the circumstances, Grandpa found himself chuckling at us. "You two sure you aren't friends?".

I bristled and Yami smiled.

"Special fr-".

"We're not friends!"

Shaking his head, he turned his now serious gaze to me. "Yugi, you mind explaining to me just what is going on?".

Squaring my shoulders, I explained everything that happened from the fight, how I got the leg wound and, Jou's death and rebirth. "After that Yami helped me home and now we're sitting here doing nothing, when we should be out there searching for him!". I moved to get up but yelped in pain as my leg throbbed in protest at the movement, and I collapsed back onto the couch.

At the sound, both figures in the room surged forward to dote on my injured self. "Yugi, are you alright?". Grandpa inquired concernedly as he knelt down beside me. Standing above us, Yami folded his arms and watched on worriedly.

"I offered to heal him but he refused to take any of my blood". Yami informed.

"For good reasons". I bit out.

A pained looked flashed across his face then, but it was gone in an instant. "I'm sorry...".

Shocked, I stared at up him wide eyed. First he seemed like any other average jerk only vampified, and then at times he seemed like a decent guy. All in all, Yami Atemu was an enigma to him. "I... Okay". I sighed. Instantly he brightened up and I almost smiled. Almost.

"Grandpa, what do we do?". I asked trying not to let my thoughts drift into dangerous territories.

"You could try the locator spell again". He suggested as he bandaged up my leg. When had he even started?

"You think that'll work?". I questioned uncertainly. "Even though he's a...". I trailed off, not able to stomach the thought.

"It'll work, Yugi. Trust me". Getting up, he made his way upstairs to gather some of Jou's stuff, leaving Yami and I alone. An awkward silence ensued after his departure and Yami shifted around uneasily while I just worried my bottom lip.

"Why'd you do it?". I blurted before I could stop myself.

Glancing up at me, he frowned and stepped closer. "Would you believe me if I said I was jealous?".

"No". Was my immediate response.

"Do you love Jou?".

I jerked back as if struck. Where had that come from? "Why are you-".

"I'm back". Grandpa announced cutting me short and breaking the tense atmosphere. Stepping back, Yami created some distance between us but kept his gaze fixed on me. Shifting uncomfortably, I looked away and to my Grandpa as he handed me Jou's shirt again. Taking it, I balled it up and inhaled deeply. Jou was out there somewhere, scared and alone, and most likely confused.

" **Phasmatos Tribum** ". The temperature in the room dropped and Yami shivered slightly, not from the cold but from the dense magic that permeated throughout the room. " **Nas Ex Veras** ". Upon completion, the candles in the room suddenly burst into flames startling an already edgy Yami. He already had negative encounters with magic.

Gasping, I threw my head back as the familiar sensations of the images slowly trickling into my mind became more apparent. Shifting through them, I watched as Jou stood in front of our favorite restaurant, Burger World. "Jou- Aahh!". I screamed and gripped my head as the feeling of my brain being stabbed by a hot poker made it's notice and I doubled over in pain.

"Yugi!". In a blink of an eye, Yami was beside me, shaking my shoulders frantically. "Yugi! Yugi!".

I clenched my eyes shut as images rolled in of Jou meeting a strange couple. They were identical, only one was tan and the other a sickly pale. Both had clear white hair but one with was staring at Jou with an unreadable expression and mumbled something.

"Relinquo".

The white hot flash of pain was instantaneous and I lurched forward, my eyes snapping open and my mouth open in a silent scream.

"Yugi!". Cried a terrified Yami as blood gushed from my nose. Stilling in his movements, Yami watched the blood dribble down my chin, his eyes darkening in hunger. Tearing himself away, he launched himself across the room, wanting to be as far as possible right now and also wishing to comfort me. He was torn. "I-I can't be here right now". He said almost breathless.

Quickly catching my falling my body as my only support was gone, Grandpa laid me back on the couch and turned to face Yami.

"Yami?". Looking around, he saw the front door was left slightly ajar. Yami had left.

Sighing, he turned back to me and watched as my eyelids drooped and I slowly lost consciousness. "Witch...". Was the last I remembered before I was plunged into darkness.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Voila! It's done, for now.**

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Can anyone guess who's making an appearance in the next?**

 **Ryou: Oh! Oh!**

 **Yugi: -Quickly Tackles Aside-**

 **-Clears Throat- Uh, please R &R. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my pretties! I'm here with the new update of my story. Hope you guys didn't wait too long.**

 **Marik: They probably forgot all about this.**

 **Way to be pessimistic. You want an Oscar with that?**

 **Marik: -Scowls-**

 **(Gewlface) Everyone wants some Yugi booty, it's like a trend but I doubt there'll be any of that here. I have no ideas how to write smut -Hides Face- Seeing your reviews always kill me.**

 **(Guest) Thanks! And I understand were you're coming from. I guess it could be a bit confusing, I'll have to look out for that. Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I d-**

 **Marik: He doesn't own shit!**

 **... Bastard.**

 ** _A Dangerous Game_**

What. The. Hell.

I stared ahead in shock at the new arrivals in my class. Standing in front the class were the same couple from my vision. As if sensing my thoughts, the petite one turned his doe eye eyed gaze on me. The reaction was instantaneous, and I shivered lightly in my seat. I remembered that gaze all too clearly, steeling myself, I stared back and I swore I saw a smirk dance across his face.

"Everyone". The Teacher began. "I want you all to give a warm welcome to our two new classmates". He stepped forward and gestured to the two boys. "Ryou Bakura and, Akefia Bakura". Bowing at the waist, they both spoke in unison.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Please take care of us".

Well, that wasn't creepy at all.

Making their way through the class, I watched as Akefia sat in the back of the class with Yami, and engaged in a particularly interesting conversation. 'What the heck was that about?'.

Startled out of my musings, I turned to the seat beside me and saw Ryou making himself comfortable. Smiling at me, he stretched out his hand. "Hi".

Peering down at the limb, I frowned slightly and looked back towards him. I couldn't be rude if I wanted to anyway. Sighing, I took his hand and nearly jumped out of my skin.

The lights flickered throughout the entire school and the wind sharply picked up outside. Pulling back as if burned, I stared confused at the equally frazzled Ryou. "Did you-?". The bell rang out just then, cutting off anything Ryou had to say.

Gathering up my stuff, I made to leave. "I got to go... um, bye". Not waiting for a reply, I bolted out the room in a haste, missing the concerned look Yami sent my way

Pushing through the sea of students, I dived inside the bathroom and took sanctuary in one of the stalls.

Sinking to my knees, I scrubbed at my face, anxiety sinking it's claws into my body. Stilling in my spot on the ground, I looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Placing my hand over my mouth, I listened out as the footsteps halted outside my stall. "Yugi, I know you're there".

Breathing a sigh of relief, I rested my head against the stall door. "Yami..".

"Wow. What I'd give to hear you say my name like that in a different scenario". Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking.

Getting up, I opened the door to step out but was blocked when Yami instead pushed his way inside. "What are you doing?".

He arched his brow at me. "Baking a cake. What does it look like I'm doing?".

I rolled my eyes at his response. "Get out".

"No".

I shot him an affronted look. "What do you mean no?".

"I _mean_ , I didn't come all the way here, just to be to leave".

I stared at him, annoyed. "You're annoying". I stated bluntly, and he smirked at me.

"I like you too. Let's go out".

"Wait wha-". I was silenced with a quick kiss to the lips.

"Seven, at Burger World. I'll see you there". He winked and finally left the stall, heading to his next class. Dazed and a tad bit aroused, I absentmindedly ran my tongue against my bottom lip.

'What the hell just happened?'.

 ** _Scene Break_**

"What the hell was I thinking...". Crossing my arms, I looked around the corner of Burger World again.

I can't believe I even showed up. Nervously, I pulled at the hem of my shirt and looked around, again. Where was Yami?

"Yugi?". Finally.

I turned around expecting to see Yami, but instead I was greeted to the sight of my missing best friend. "Jou?". A smile blossomed upon my face and I launched myself into arms. "Jou!".

I didn't notice Yami walking up behind us, however I did notice Ryou's smiling figure beside my friend. The sight of it all was unnerving to say the least. "Ryou". Stepping back, I stared at him then back to Jou. "What is he doing here?". I asked none too kindly.

"Better question". Yami stepped forward, making his presence known. "What is Jou doing here?". I whirled around.

"Yami!". Stepping away from Jou, I stood between the two. "When did you get here?". I asked, anything to get my mind off the fact that Ryou was standing right there.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "About a minute ago. So, is this a double date thing?". I watched as something inside Jou broke, and in a flash he had Yami pinned against the alley wall.

"You're going out with him?!". He yelled.

"Our first date". He smirked before his gaze found it's way to me. "And many more to come, I hope".

Despite the situation, I blushed.

Jou just growled in anger, and then they were speeding away, trading blows.

"Jou!". Ryou yelled.

"Yami!".

We both raced forward and followed the two into an abandoned warehouse. Punches and kicks flew through the air, and they tackled each other through a brick wall. Even for a newbie vampire, Jou was holding his own against a more experienced Yami.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion Yami had his hands around Jou's neck. He was holding back all along.

"Yami, don't!".

Stilling his movements, he looked up at me surprised, and relaxed his hold on Jou's neck. Seizing an opportunity, Jou grabbed one of the metal rods and plunged it into Yami's stomach.

Eyes widening in shock, he looked down at the rod jutting out of his stomach, then back to me.

Stiffling my gasp, I stared in horror as he sank to his knees and Jou yanked the rod back out violently, then prepared to drive it back in.

" **Motus!** ". Dropping the rod, Jou was thrown across the room and slammed against the wall.

A heavy silence rang out through the room, and I looked back to see Ryou's arm extended, and a fierce look on his face. "You're a witch". I stated more than asked.

"Surprise". Tearing my gaze from his, I rushed over to Yami and lifted his shirt to inspect his wound. It was already in the healing process, lucky leeches.

Still I pressed my hand against it, stopping the blood from escaping. Hissing, he smirked down at me. "You couldn't wait to get your hands on me, huh?". Even with the blood seeping into my palms, I still found myself smiling.

"Idiot". I looked up to him. "You're going to be okay".

"Of course I will be". He smiled. "I'm a vampire".

I snorted and purposely pressed down on his wound, and smirked when he grunted. "Still have a pain tolerance".

I didn't notice Jou's pained look nor Ryou's pleased smirk.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **Ryou: Wow... I'm such a badass! -Pumps Arms-**

 **Yugi -Watching In Background- How long is this gonna last?**

 **Probably til Bakura gets back from his 'errands'.**

 **Ryou: -Does Several Hip Thrusts-**

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
